italianefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaylee di Maggio
Karin Elizabeth Rei Šlovánčik-Sandin (Nitra, 8 settembre 1996) è una wrestler slovacca, meglio nota con il ring name di Karin Hawthorne. Proveniente da una famiglia ben nota al mondo del pro-wrestling, Karin ha debuttato in Fight For Honor per poi, alla chiusura della stessa, entrare a far parte della DownUnder. Successivamente ha fatto parte, per un breve periodo, anche della Global Wrestling Federation, con ruolo extra-ring. Biografia Karin nasce a Nitra, in Slovacchia, da Gretha Šlovánčik, avvocato slovacca e Curtis Sandin, americano di Paradise, sobborgo di Las Vegas. Nata nella città d'origine della madre, passa la sua infanzia e la sua adolescenza nella città paterna. Dopo il diploma, entra alla University of Nevada, per poi trasferirsi a Chicago, Illinois, dove viene allenata da Shane Hero nella Chicago Wrestling Academy. E' la sorellastra minore (da parte di madre) di Zoey di Maggio, sorellastra minore acquisita di Joey e cugina (da parte di padre) di Chelsea, tutti e tre pro-wrestler, nonché cognata del suo stesso allenatore, Shane Hero. In qualità di membro, seppur acquisito, della famiglia di Maggio, è lontana parente dello storico giocatore di baseball Joe di Maggio ed è dunque legata anche alla figura di Marilyn Monroe. Karin ha ereditato il cognome "d'arte" dalla sorella, pur non essendo il suo vero cognome; Kaylee è invece un'unione fonetica dei suoi tre nomi ("Ka" da Karin, "yle" si pronuncia come "Eli", mentre l'ultima e si pronuncia come la i di Rei). Il ring name utilizzato successivamente al risveglio è invece formato dal suo vero nome, Karin, e da Hawthorne; quest'ultimo è sia un omaggio al noto scrittore, sia un richiamo alla sua vecchia "gimmick" di Desert Flower ("Every Rose has its thorns", ogni rosa ha le sue spine) Carriera 'Chicago Wrestling Academy (2013-2015)' Scelto di seguire le orme della sorella maggiore, Karin si trasferisce in Illinois, dove entra nell'accademia di Shane Hero, la Chicago Wrestling Academy, avendo occasione di apprendere le nozioni di base e di allenarsi anche con la cugina Chelsea e con Clarissa, sorella di Shane, con cui stringe una sincera amicizia. La ragazza mostra una buona attitudine allo sport, tanto che è lo stesso Shane a consigliarla a Zoey, divenuta intanto CEO della Fight For Honor. Nel febbraio 2015, Karin firma un contratto con la federazione irlandese e raggiunge la sorella a Dublino. Viene successivamente rivelato, durante gli eventi del suo risveglio, che la ragazza fu, in questo periodo, allenata dalla Muse of Darkness, Angel. Karin non è consapevole di chi sia la sua maestra fino al suo arrivo in GWF, ma tali allenamenti si rivelano molto fruttuosi, migliorandone esponenzialmente le capacità in ring. L'effetto collaterale è che, insieme alla sua abilità, anche il carattere inizia a modificarsi, mostrando una Karin sempre più sicura di sé e vogliosa di combattere, incurante dei danni fisici. Tali mutamenti raggiungono il culmine nel cosiddetto Supernova Incident, dove Karin è la causa, con la sua nuova manovra risolutiva, di un gravissimo infortunio di una sua compagna di allenamenti. A seguito del Supernova Incident, il carattere di Karin regredisce a quello che poi verrà mostrato durante la sua avventura in Irlanda, con lo sviluppo di un forte senso di colpa per gli avvenimenti di Chicago. 'Fight For Honor (2015-2016)' Il debutto in Irlanda avviene però solo qualche mese più tardi, durante Pipebomb #90, con una netta sconfitta contro sua cugina Chelsea. Zoey mostra poca fiducia nel talento della sorella, nonché ben poco affetto nei confronti di Kaylee, tanto da ritardarne per qualche tempo il debutto ed, in generale, dimostrandosi fredda e spesso crudele con lei. Per ordine di Zoey stessa, Kaylee si trova costretta a comunicare a Katheryn Hudson che non otterrà rematch per il titolo FWF appena perso: sarà l'inizio del feud tra le due, dominato nettamente dalla più esperta Perfect Storm, ma che vedrà Kaylee ottenere la prima vittoria della carriera durante Pipebomb #100, seppur tramite l'interferenza di Lilith. Terminato il feud con Katheryn, Kaylee si trova di fronte la Living Rag Doll, Allyson, che le infligge una pesante sconfitta e la colpisce duramente. A suo sostegno intervengono però la stessa Chelsea e Clarissa, che si alleano con la Desert Flower per fronteggiare la nuova avversaria. Durante Pipebomb #111 ottiene la seconda (ed ultima 2FH) vittoria, sconfiggendo Alayane e Caitlin in un Triple Threat. Successivamente, viene scelta da Zoey come Commissioner della Diamonds Division, un ruolo "di facciata" in quanto, a causa del carattere fragile della giovane, è Zoey stessa a detenere il potere effettivo. In questo nuovo ruolo, si trova a subire le angherie delle varie atlete che si contendono la cintura della sorella Zoey ma, quando la Muse of Chaos accetta di mettere in palio il titolo in un Pick your Poison deciso dalla sua nuova rivale, Berzerk-Chan, la scelta della nipponica ricade proprio su Kaylee. Lo scontro tra sorelle, primo match titolato della carriera della slovacca, si conclude però con una sonora sconfitta, visto che Kaylee non riesce in alcun modo ad attaccare la sorella ed è fatta vittima della manovra "di famiglia", la Hero2Zero. E' la chiusura di un'esperienza negativa per Karin, che coincide con la chiusura, da lì a poco, della Fight For Honor, per volere di Zoey stessa. Rimasta senza contratto, la Sandin è tra le prime a firmare per l'erede spirituale della federazione irlandese, l'australiana DownUnder. 'DownUnder (2016 - Corrente)' Kaylee di Maggio Il debutto in Australia avviene fin dal primo show della federazione, Sunrise #1, dove l'atleta è presente sul ring in un segmento che dà il via alla divisione femminile della nuova promotion. Prende parte al torneo di assegnazione del DownUnder World Women's Championship, risultando essere la sorpresa della competizione: sconfigge infatti Diana Walsh ai quarti di finale (Sunrise #2) ed il duo Pain-Harley in un Triple Threat Match (Sunrise #4), accedendo alla finale. A No More Honor, primo Special Event della federazione, viene pesantemente sconfitta da Katheryn Hudson, che diventa la prima campionessa della federazione. A seguito della sconfitta patita contro la Hudson, Kaylee accetta l'offerta della Commissioner Tenaya (che si rivela essere un'amica/rivale di vecchia data della sorella Zoey, nonché la sua vecchia Tag Team Partner) di allenarsi con lei, al fine di migliorare il suo stile di combattimento. La di Maggio si ritrova poi coinvolta nel feud tra Ayrton Texeira e Devin Brooks quando, dopo aver soccorso l'amico, si trova attaccata alle spalle da Diana Walsh, allieva del brasiliano. A Last Will, secondo Special Event della federazione, nonostante una prestazione convincente si ritrova sconfitta da Diana Walsh. Il feud a quattro prosegue anche a seguito del PPV, e la ragazza si trova ad affiancare e "proteggere" Brooks in più occasioni, riequilibrando l'inferiorità numerica dell'italiano. A Last Night on Earth la minore delle di Maggio riesce a chiudere a suo favore la faida, ottenendo una convincente vittoria contro la Cute Psychopath. Kaylee esordisce successivamente in THEA per l'evento speciale, Diamonds are Unbreakable, prendendo parte al torneo dell'Empress of Europe. Sorprendentemente supera al primo turno Katheryn Hudson, tra le principali candidate alla vittoria finale, ma ciò avviene solo grazie all'intervento di Lilith, nuova atleta DownUnder, in quello che è un vero e proprio "Deja-vu" di ciò che accadde a Pipebomb #100. A seguito di queste due vittorie, la di Maggio ottiene una title shot al titolo femminile, in vista di Journey to Elysium dove, nonostante la buona prestazione, viene sconfitta da Katheryn Hudson. Il suo percorso nell'Empress of Europe termina ai quarti di finale contro Berzerk-Chan (Sunrise #12): in uno dei match migliori della sua giovane carriera, Kaylee tiene caparbiamente testa alla nipponica, ma l'interferenza inattesa di Lilith e Katheryn Hudson è fatale alla di Maggio, che dopo aver travolto entrambe affinché non intervenissero nella contesa finisce colpita dalla Kawaai della rivale, che decreta la fine della contesa. Il suo feud contro Berzerk-Chan, iniziato durante l'Empress, prosegue anche durante You can (not) Advance, ove la slovacca ottiene una brusca sconfitta, e nel successivo PPV, Akatsuki. Il feud tra le due è legato alla ricerca di "riconoscimento" da parte di Kaylee, la quale cerca in ogni modo di dimostrare il suo talento contro la più esperta nipponica e di essere "degna" di calcare il ring contro di lei. Ci riuscirà proprio ad Akatsuki, dove il match tra le due si conclude dopo che per 30 minuti la Takahashi non è riuscita ad avere la meglio su di lei, consegnandole, da stipulazione, la vittoria. Tale risultato le consegna un'altra title shot al titolo di Katheryn e, nel contempo, una chance al titolo mondiale femminile FWF, in quel momento alla vita proprio di sua sorella Zoey. Si tratta del primissimo "vero" scontro tra le due sorelle di Maggio, e si rivelerà un evento capace di segnare definitivamente il destino della giovane Desert Flower. Nel match, avvenuto nel Main Event del terzo anniversario della federazione femminile, Kaylee dimostra di riuscire a tener testa alla più esperta sorella, ma l'incapacità di avere la meglio su di lei, né di riuscire in alcun modo ad ottenere un gesto di "affetto" o rispetto da parte della sorella, riporta alla luce parte del carattere "aggressivo" della giovane, che nella parte finale del match si mostra persino nettamente superiore a Zoey; quando il suo "lato oscuro" porta la Muse of Chaos sulla terza corda per la Supernova, Kaylee riesce a riprendere il controllo di sé stessa, salvando Zoey dalla sua manovra, ma nel contempo permettendole di chiudere la contesa e mantenere il titolo. Questo avvenimento, unito alle sofferenze emotive che Kaylee ha dovuto patire durante la sua carriera, portano il lato nascosto del carattere della di Maggio ad emergere, divenendo più aggressiva e violenta, seppur ancora capace di controllarsi. Questa instabilità mentale le costa la chance di vincere la cintura a Simphony of Betryal, che finisce alla vita di Berzerk-Chan (nel match partecipavano anche la campionessa Katheryn e Maya Maze). Consapevole di non avere ancora molto tempo, Kaylee decide di mettere in palio la sua carriera in un Triple Threat Elimination Match a Swan Song, contro Berzerk-Chan e Katheryn Hudson. Durante le settimane che precedono l'evento, risulta evidente come Kaylee abbia compiuto questa scelta per evitare che, in caso di sconfitta, "l'altra sé stessa" prendesse il sopravvento. Durante lo scontro titolato Kaylee sembra progressivamente perdere il controllo e riesce ad avere la meglio di Katheryn Hudson ma, così come già accaduto con Zoey, riesce ad evitare di colpire Berzerk-Chan con la sua Supernova. Tale gesto però la costringe alla sconfitta, venendo travolta dalla Kawaai della campionessa, e mettendo così fine alla sua "carriera". Nel post-Swan Song, un'emotivamente distrutta Kaylee di Maggio non riesce più a mantenere il controllo su sé stessa, dando inizio al Risveglio della Muse of Folie. 'Karin Hawthorne' Nella puntata di Sunrise successiva a Swan Song, Kaylee di Maggio ritorna in DownUnder, interrompendo il Main Event che vedeva l'assegnazione di una title shot al titolo di Berzerk-Chan. Presentatasi con un diverso attire ed apparendo radicalmente differente, la giovane mette al tappeto Katheryn Hudson e, con l'arrivo di Tenaya, rivela la sua nuova "identità": Karin Hawthorne, la Muse of Folie. Rivela altresì che la DownUnder è legalmente nelle sue mani, avendo Tenaya approfittato del suo legame con la owner della Fight For Honor (la federazione dalle cui ceneri la DownUnder è nata) per ottenere gli sponsor necessari. Durante Sunrise#25 Tenaya rivela all'intero roster femminile le motivazioni di tale gesto: accecata dal risentimento verso Zoey di Maggio, che aveva causato la fine della sua carriera, Tenaya venne a conoscenza del Supernova Incident e decise di forzare il risveglio della Musa della Follia, per sfruttarne il potere contro Zoey. Decisa a far ammenda per i suoi errori, Tenaya decide di affrontare in prima persona Karin, per riprendersi la DownUnder e fermare la minaccia rappresentata dalla giovane. Il suo tentativo disperato, però, fallisce: a Season Finale-ECLIPSE, Karin ha vita facile contro la strenua Tenaya, annichilendola con la sua Supernova e prendendosi definitivamente il controllo della DownUnder. Controllo che, quella stessa sera, diviene completo: Marlene, Lucifer Blake e The Sent decidono di "seguire" la nuova owner nella sua via verso la follia, formando il Project Insanity, che si presenta come naturale continuazione del Project Lobotomy guidato proprio dalla sorella Zoey. Con The Sent che conquista il titolo mondiale, si apre dunque la Mad Era della DownUnder. Nella Season 2 della federazione australiana, Karin si dimostra una commissioner scaltra e capace, riuscendo a far sì che i rancori tra i membri della "resistenza" rendano impossibile un fronte comune contro il Project Insanity. L'arrivo di Darkside Puzzle nella stable al potere permette al Project Insanity di respingere la minaccia di Puzzle, unico ad ergersi nel contrastare il folle gruppo. Durante questo periodo Karin compare poco in prima persona sul ring, apparentemente perché annoiata dall'idea di combattere match di cui conosce già il risultato. Solo l'insistenza di Katheryn Hudson, segnata dagli avvenimenti di Swan Song e tormentata dal "senso di colpa" di essere stata una delle cause del Risveglio, la costringe a prendere personalmente parte alla battaglia. Nella Last Night on Earth, Karin Hawthorne mostra tutto il suo nuovo potere, annichilendo Katheryn Hudson ed infortunandola gravemente. Questo match, oltre ad essere il Main Event della serata, risulta valido per la nuova edizione dell'Empress of Europe, organizzato dalla DownUnder insieme alla THEA e che vede Karin Hawthorne nuovamente partecipante. Ripercorrendo la strada del precedente, Karin si trova sulla sua strada Berzerk-Chan, questa volta campionessa iridata. Lo scontro, che avviene a Sunrise #34, rende evidente come Karin sia limitata da un fisico sempre più logoro a causa della sua Supernova (il cui raro utilizzo causa gravi danni al collo della Musa), ma la Hawthorne riesce comunque a prevalere, conquistando per la prima volta il titolo femminile DownUnder e qualificandosi per le semifinali del prestigioso torneo. 'Global Wrestling Federation (2016 - 2017)' A seguito delle convincenti prestazioni e della giovane età la Sandlin viene messa sotto contratto dalla GWF, major americana in cui il fratello Joey e la sorella Zoey hanno trovato notorietà internazionale. La ragazza viene affiancata ad Enigma, storico rivale del fratello e adepto di Angel, che ha allenato la sorella rendendola la Muse of Chaos. L'incontro tra i due quasi per caso: durante Sunrise #8 (10 novembre) Kaylee dimentica la borsa con il suo attire nella Margaret Court Arena, dove pochi giorni dopo si terrà la puntata di GWF Fear (14 novembre) facente parte del tour australiano della federazione americana. Entrata in qualche modo nell'arena, Kaylee ritrova la borsa perduta, che si trova nel camerino temporaneo (Enigma fa parte dell'altro roster, quello di Tap Out) dell'italiano. I due si incontrano così e il Sorrow Incarnate tratta gentilmente Kaylee finché non scopre il cognome della ragazza, che lo porta ad una crisi di follia e a provare a strangolare la giovane, anche se solo per qualche istante prima di riprendere il controllo. Nonostante un primo incontro "turbolento", Kaylee si interessa all'italiano, riconoscendolo e decidendo di stargli accanto, mettendo a repentaglio sé stessa, pur di "espiare" le colpe della sua famiglia nei suoi confronti ed aiutarlo nel difficile percorso di ripresa dopo aver perso la sua musa, Angel. La ragazza, pur apparendo solo in segmenti backstage, affianca Enigma nel suo feud contro una vecchia conoscenza della giovane, David Barriage. L'affiatamento tra i due migliora sensibilmente e, dopo che il Sorrow Incarnate ha sconfitto Barriage, Kaylee rimane al fianco dell'italiano nel successivo feud con Dumas, rimanendo principalmente in disparte, se si esclude un segmento in cui Dumas, in cerca di moglie per una nuova iniziativa autocelebrativa in vista della Rumble, la chiede in sposa, suscitando l'imbarazzata reazione della Desert Flower e quella, tutt'altro che positiva, di Enigma. Grazie al suo intervento, con Karin che decide di accettare la proposta di Dumas pur di concedere ad Enigma la possibilità di combattere nuovamente per il titolo mondiale, Enigma riesce finalmente ad avere uno scontro risolutivo con il rivale, che riesce a sconfiggere. Dopo aver affiancato Enigma nei suoi preparativi per l'NWO Match di Forumania, la ragazza lascia la federazione dopo aver scoperto che la mentore che le insegnò tutto in CWA (e che fu, dunque, causa indiretta del Supernova Incident) altri non era che Angel, la Musa di Enigma. Consapevole del suo destino e scegliendo di provare a salvare Enigma da colei che sarebbe divenuta, Karin lascia la federazione. Vita Privata Karin si autodefinisce "una geek, nerd, sognatrice" ed ha più volte ammesso di avere un carattere "fin troppo timoroso per uno sport come il pro-wrestling". Il personaggio che portava on screen rappresentava, in questo senso, una spettacolarizzazione nemmeno troppo esagerata del suo modo di essere, in cui lei stessa ha detto di riconoscersi molto spesso. Successivamente al suo heel turn, ha ammesso in interviste off-screen di essere intrigata all'idea di interpretare un personaggio lontano dal suo carattere, seppur abbia ammesso di ritrovarsi in alcune caratteristiche del suo personaggio di "Musa della Follia" e di essercisi gradualmente immersa per renderlo al meglio on-screen. Parla fluentemente lo slovacco (sua lingua madre) e l'inglese, ed ha una buona conoscenza della lingua italiana Avida lettrice e studiosa autodidatta, è fin da piccola appassionata di astronomia. Non è raro vederla in giro per le arene in cui si tengono gli show a cui partecipa con in spalla un piccolo telescopio, insieme alla borsa con il ring attire. E' tifosa dei New York Yankees, per via dell'illustre avo, e della Nazionale statunitense di calcio femminile, nonché dello Slovan Bratislava. Tra gli altri idoli sportivi, cita i connazionali Dominika Cibulková e Marek Hamšík. Nel Wrestling 'Trademark Moves' *Bloody Thorns (serie di calci alle gambe dell'avversaria, precede la Sunset Scream) *Chinami (Springboard Fallen Star Press) *Sunrise Faded Melody (Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick su avversario in piedi) 'Finisher' * Sunset Scream (Jumping Corkscrew Roundhouse Kick sull'avversario in ginocchio) * Crumbling Façade (Electric Chair into a Double-Knee Backbreaker) *Supernova (Very Dangerous Modified Spike Cyclorama) Titoli e Riconoscimenti :Fight For Honor *Diamond Division Commissioner :DownUnder *'DownUnder World Women's Champion (1 time, current) *DownUnder World Women's Championship Tournament Runner Up *2017 DownUnder's Female of the Year *2017 DownUnder's Moment of the Year (debutto del Project Insanity Theme Song * Dear Sister by The Pretty Reckless (2015-2017) * Megitsune by BABYMetal (2017, during Akatsuki) * Absolution (Dear Sister intro) by The Pretty Reckless (2017) * '''Distant Traces of Beauty' (also used as intro with "Phantom of the Opera" by Lindsey Stirling) by Noriyuki Iwadare (2017 - current) Category:Wrestler Europei Category:Wrestlers Category:2FH Wrestlers